Phone Call
by onion.sun
Summary: A series of phone calls between Ariadne and Arthur after the job. They are apart, but their voices bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

1.

The first phone call was made three months and five days later.

Ariadne was working with clay in one of the workshops. Her hands were dirty. When her phone rang, she grabbed it with her wrists and settled it under her cheek.

'Hello?'

There was silence for a moment, but she heard someone breathing.

'Ariadne. It's Arthur.'

She knew that before he said it. He had a distinct way of saying her name.

'Oh, Arthur...hi,' she mumbled. She tried cleaning her hands with a napkin.

'Are you busy?'

'No. A little.'

'I'm just calling to check on you. I know you are back in Paris.'

'I thought you would. Is everyone okay?' she asked.

'Yes. For the most part. Everyone is fine.'

'I tried getting in touch with all of you, but I couldn't,' she confessed.

'They have been busy and it was too early for that,' Arthur explained. His voice was as cold as a mountain river.

'And...now?'

'I'm just calling to check on you,' he repeated. 'I wanted to make sure everyone was safe. You haven't been contacted by anyone, have you?'

'No, not at all. It's been quite peaceful,' Ariadne confessed.

'That's good to hear,' he replied.

Ariadne frowned. Why was he so distant? They had been through many things together. Had he forgotten?

'Yes. Although dreaming is hard right now.'

'Give it some time. It will pass eventually,' he said, coughing shortly.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him she felt pain sometimes. She couldn't explain over the phone.

'How have you been?' she asked.

'Fine. Working as usual.'

'New jobs?'

'Yes.'

'You're still the Point Man?'

'Sometimes.'

'Sometimes?'

He didn't answer, but she could picture him nodding his head sharply.

'I don't suppose you need an architect on those jobs...' Ariadne trailed off. 'I mean I would...'

'I have to go now, Ariadne...Stay safe,' he interrupted her.

'Oh, of course. You too,' Ariadne said, a little disappointed. There was no warmth in his voice. It was as if he was a stranger. Maybe he was not comfortable talking with her on the phone.

That had to be the problem.

'Bye,' he said.

Before she could say anything he had hung up.

She dropped her phone from her cheek and it landed on the floor with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there. This is the second chapter and the second phone call. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading. I love Ariadne. Yeah, that will become obvious soon. And I think I am starting to consider this pair in a new light. Anyways, happy reading._

Oh, I was very serious with books about my head  
I couldn't write, but read 'em all before I went to bed  
Didn't I

Bags of gold  
Gold  
Gold  
Gold

Jay Jay Pistolet - Bags of Gold

2.

The second phone call took place ten days later. Ariadne was standing by the same bridge where Mal had stabbed her.

She was browsing through her phone. The Parisian sky was yellow now. The sight reminded her of Limbo.

She found that number in her Received Calls option. It might not be his. He had called her one time to check on her. It was probably fake.

But hey – why not?

She called.

It rang four times until it answered.

'Ariadne...?' Arthur asked surprised from the other end.

_Shit. This is his number after all, _she thought.

'Sorry...I accidentally called you. Meant to call someone else,' she stammered quickly.

'But I clicked on this number, by accident,' she repeated.

If Arthur chuckled from the other end, she didn't hear it. She was too embarrassed.

'Okay...is everything alright?' he asked cautiously.

'Never better, actually. I'm sitting by a bridge in Paris and it's great,' she babbled. 'Sorry, you didn't need to hear that. Sorry, goodbye now.'

But there was silence for a moment.

'It's ok, you know. I don't mind,' he finally said, his voice having a tired edge to it.

'Are you working right now?' she asked anxiously.

'No. Not at the moment,' he said, his voice slightly strained.

She felt there were a thousand barriers between them.

'Can't believe this is your real number,' she added, running a hand through her hair.

'Why? You thought I called you from a fake number?' he asked.

'Yeah. Sort of. I mean I wasn't expecting it to be real. Cuz it wouldn't be safe to do that.'

'You're one of the team mates. I don't think a fake number is needed for someone I've worked with.'

'Yeah, but I don't work with you anymore,' she countered, feeling very inadequate, for some reason. It's like that feeling you get when you talk to an estranged relative.

After all that had happened, the most she got out of them was a check-up call from Arthur and a message from Cobb sent through Miles, telling her how grateful and happy he was to be back.

That was it. That was all of it.

And it was miserable.

'True,' he admitted. 'But you know me well. What's the point of hiding? You could identify me anyway if it ever came to that.'

It didn't make sense to her, however.

'I don't know you actually,' she said lightly. 'Not that well.'

'That was _not_ the point,' he stated coldly.

She was going to ask what the point was, but she decided against it. She was not going to get into these things.

'Okay, I appreciate you using your real number then,' she mumbled.

'No problem,' he said crisply.

'Right, so I'll be going now. Have to go do some homework,' she said meekly.

After realizing what she said she felt a bit bad. Did it sound too dorky?

'Oh. Good luck with that.'

'You too, with your work that is,' she replied.

'Thanks.'

'Bye,' she said quickly and hung up. She didn't want to hear the line again.

She wanted to finish first. And not hear his last words.

It was just too odd, talking to him.

Why had she called anyway? She was going to erase the number.

She sighed and threw her phone in her handbag.

'Maybe later,' she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The third call was made two weeks later, around evening.

She was sitting in bed, reading, when her phone started ringing.

It was Arthur who called, which took Ariadne by complete surprise. Every time they talked she felt like it would be the last time. And the last time had been no different. That's why she had hung up first.

'Ariadne. It's Arthur.'

'Yeah, I saw,' she mumbled, setting down her book. She had saved his number under the name A.

'You've memorized my number? Nevermind. Miles called me.'

This was another shocker. Miles? Her professor? Talking to Arthur? What for?

'He told me you'd like another job,' he said quickly.

Ariadne instantly panicked. Waves of nausea hit her like currents of strong, cold air. She felt her chest crumbling.

She had never said anything very relevant to Miles on the subject, but she had given him subtle hints here and there. Was she to blame that he was her only connection to the team?

'What? He said that? I didn't tell him to say that...Arthur, I swear...'

'Relax, he said he'd noticed it in your work and in your recent behaviour. He thought he should inform me,' Arthur replied.

'Oh, but why didn't he call...?'

'Cobb? Well, he wanted to give him a break from the job. For now.'

'I see. He didn't need to call. Really it was unnecessary and...'

'Ariadne, it's fine. I don't mind. At least it wasn't something serious,' he said, his tone somewhat heavier.

Ariadne's anger suddenly flared. She tried to bottle it down, but she couldn't.

'Wasn't something serious? Sorry, what's serious then?'

'Ariadne...'

'No, really, tell me. I mean if you find my desire to work in such a complex field a mere fancy, I wonder what you take seriously,' she said briskly.

'Calm down. I was not insulting you or your level of maturity, although you're proving particularly paranoid for someone who knows what I do. You know what I meant.'

She remained silent.

'I meant that it was not about your safety which, in _my_ field, is something quite serious.'

'You only care about my safety then?' Ariadne asked softly.

'Yes. Isn't that enough?'

'What do you mean?'

'What more could you want?' he countered.

'Well, do you care about me wanting to work again?'

'That's irrelevant.'

'Irrelevant?'

'It should be.'

'It isn't?'

He sighed audibly.

'Look, stop fighting whatever I say. My job is to care about certain things. My caring about your employment would surpass my field.'

'That wouldn't prevent you from caring,' she pointed out.

Arthur smiled in the phone.

'True. For instance, I do care if you chose to work with another team. I'd rather you worked with us again.'

Ariadne's heart made a small leap.

'That is, I wouldn't like you to be a liability for us and we wouldn't want another team taking advantage of you,' he added.

Ariadne nodded absently.

'Liability, you say?'

'You know what I mean, Ariadne. They could search your mind.'

At the mere thought of that she shuddered.

'That won't happen, because I probably will not work with another team.'

'That's good to hear. Cobb wouldn't want to share you anyways,' he added lightly.

She chuckled. Cobb? Was it really Cobb who didn't want to share her?

She shook her head. She was getting her hopes up again. Stupid.

'Now that we've settled that, does this mean I can get back to work?' she asked excitedly.

'Not exactly. The previous job was an emergency. I'd rather – we'd rather you finished school first this time around. You'd gain more experience and we wouldn't have to worry about your academic situation.'

'I'd gain more experience by building in the dream,' she mumbled.

'I'm sure you can transfer your knowledge into dreams,' he said kindly. But she wasn't buying it.

'What if there's another emergency?'

'We'll let you know,' Arthur replied.

'Arthur, who is the architect now?'

'A friend of Eames'. He will do for the present since we are not working on a large scale,' he explained.

'Oh. A friend of Eames'. That sounds troublesome.'

'Tell me about it. They share the same personality,' he replied.

Ariadne laughed. 'Is there room for one more Eames on the planet?'

Arthur chuckled. He was going to reply, but he suddenly realized he was being too comfortable.

He wanted to discuss other matters. He coughed loudly.

'So, do we have an understanding then?'

'You mean my finishing my Masters? That would mean one more year,' she told him. 'I'd have to wait a year.'

'Can you do that? Or will I have to find a new architect?'

She knew he meant it as a joke, but for some reason, it sounded hollow and bleak to her.

'I suppose I can.'

'Good. You can tell Miles what I've told you. He will feel more at ease.'

'It's very sweet of him to worry,' Ariadne said. 'He really is the best professor here.'

'Cobb used to say the same thing,' Arthur drawled.

'Well, it's true.'

'I'm glad he called,' Arthur added matter-of-factly. Ariadne would have wanted to say 'I'm glad _you _called' but she knew that would just put more space between them.

She couldn't believe that they had shared that kiss all those months ago. It was as if it had never really happened.

She was beginning to think Arthur didn't even remember anymore or had chosen to block out that particular memory on purpose.

'A year, Arthur?' she asked again.

'A year,' he repeated.

'Huh. I expect you not to keep your promise.'

'When have I ever done that?'

'Well, I can't think of an example right now, but if you really want to know, you can try and extract it,' she joked. Then she realized how cheesy the joke had sounded and she cursed inaudibly.

'Sorry, bad, bad joke. I am terrible at these. Especially puns. I can make some painful puns when I put my mind to it, so I should stop thinking...'

Arthur chuckled.

'Relax. Your humour doesn't bother me.'

Ariadne sighed and pulled back her hair.

'Will I be hearing from you again?'

This sounded like a miserable ultimatum. Arthur flinched slightly, feeling like she was holding him at gunpoint.

'Probably. I can't know for sure,' he replied blankly.

'Probably,' he repeated.

'Oh, okay. In case I don't, good luck with the job,' she said, trying to make her tone lighter.

There was silence for a moment or two.

'Thanks, but I don't think it _will _be the case,' he finally replied and hung up.

Ariadne fell back on her bed, feeling like the ceiling was going to collapse.

She hated the fact that she was smiling.

_It won't be the case..._


	4. Chapter 4

So hey guys, this is the new chapter. I'm a little insecure about it. It's kind of a funnier one. I mean to say it's got some humour. This story's gonna be Humour/Drama mostly, I mean it will have its share of sad and happy moments, but I'd like to explore this side too. This chapter is going to feature a very persistent and cute Ariadne, well I find her cute. Hope you like it:) Thanks so much for the reviews and support. You rock! Please keep reading:)

4.

The fourth phone call took place one week later.

It was Ariadne who called. It was around eight in the evening and after much debating with herself and an imaginary Cobb (she pictured the way he'd react), she decided to give Arthur a call and ask him. It was worth a try. If he rejected her, she had nothing to lose. She'd just wait a year. But if she could do something about it in the mean time, there was no reason for her not to take a shot.

'Hello?' Arthur's hoarse voice answered from the other end.

'Hi, Arthur, it's Ariadne, did I wake you?'

She heard Arthur groan.

'No, it's fine, I was just...why are you calling again? Is something wrong?'

'Nope, everything is great, but I've been doing some thinking about what you said about the year thing. And after debating with Cobb too I've...'

'Wait, you've talked to Cobb?' Arthur asked surprised.

'Well, no, not to him, but to a sort of pretend-Cobb.'

'Pretend-Cobb? Are you having problems with dreams again?'

'No, no, I didn't dream it, I just imagined him – look, that's not the point. I called for a different reason. Like I said I've been doing some thinking and I think I am ready.'

'Ready for...?'

'For handling my own PASIV.'

There was a grave pause.

'Okay, I am going to pretend you did not say that,' Arthur said slowly.

'What do you mean? You heard me Arthur. I said I'm ready to handle...'

'I heard you well, but I'm still going to pretend...'

'Why is it so hard for you to grasp what I'm saying?' Ariadne asked annoyed.

'Do you have any idea what you're asking?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact. I mean I've been thinking about it for a while so yes I do have an idea. I can control it, Arthur. I know you don't trust me...'

'No, I do trust you. I just don't trust you with a PASIV,' he rectified.

'That makes no sense Arthur. Either you trust me completely or not at all. You can't just trust me based on whether I have a PASIV or not. That's not fair.'

Arthur would have laughed if this wasn't so serious.

'Actually I can, Ariadne. Because I wouldn't trust anyone with a PASIV. Because they're complex machineries that are not to be taken lightly. And giving one to an inexperienced twenty-two year old is out of the question.'

'First, I'm almost twenty-three and second, I have had my share of experiences with it. In case you've forgotten, we completed an inception on our own and that was my first job. So...'

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'Okay, Ariadne, what do you want to do with the PASIV?'

'I thought it was obvious, Arthur. For a Point Man you sure are a Line today. Get it? Cuz you're a point and...'

Arthur sighed. 'I got it, Ariadne.'

'Right, well, I'd like to do some dream building to practice my skills in the subconscious field. Because a year is a long time and it's very counter-productive not to exercise during this time or at least try out some new possibilities to improve the mazes...'

'Ariadne, I am 100% sure you don't need that practice now. Like you said, you've managed to get through an inception successfully. I think you're way ahead and you can afford to take this time off to study.'

'Okay, now you're twisting my words cuz what I meant by inception was that I am capable to handle a PASIV, not that I have reached my quota in dream construction.'

'So, you're telling me you're more qualified to use a PASIV than to build,' Arthur concluded, smiling to himself.

'No, no, you got it all wrong again,' she huffed.

'And pretend-Cobb was okay with this plan?' Arthur asked amused.

'Yes, well after some persuasion, at first he was quite reluctant,' Ariadne replied.

'Really? Why do you think he was reluctant?'

'Well, because he's the protective type.'

'So I'm not.'

'No, but you're more of a risk taker. And you value perfection.'

'I don't take risks. If you recall, Cobb was the one who subjected us to three layers of dreaming even though I was against it.'

'Yeah, but deep down you knew you could do it. You had faith in Cobb, even when you were angry with him. And once you were in, there was no going back for you. Well, not that you could go back, but still. If you had been given a choice, you would have stuck to the very end.'

Arthur felt a bit uneasy. How the heck did she know that?

'Plus, you're a perfectionist so I expect you'd want the best from me and how could I achieve that without constant practice?' she asked.

Arthur wondered why she had said she didn't know him. Had she meant something else by it?

'Well, _real_-Cobb would agree with me on this one,' he said, changing the subject. 'He would definitely _not _give you a PASIV.'

'You can't know that.'

'I've worked with him for 4 years. Yeah, I can.'

'Yeah, but in those 4 years did someone else ask for a personal PASIV?'

'No...?'

'Right, so you don't know how Cobb would respond to that because you've never had that request before,' she reasoned triumphantly.

Arthur shook his head and smiled. Undefeatable this one.

'Ariadne. I am not giving you a PASIV.'

'Arthur, I promise I will be extremely careful with it and I will keep you updated if anything happens and I will keep you updated anyways. I just really want to work again. And...I really miss it. Really. I miss it like crazy.'

'I know how you feel Ariadne, okay? I know you miss it, but you're just going to have to be patient.'

'Why?'

'We've gone over this.'

'Yes, but your arguments were not strong. And I feel this is a step in the right direction.'

'No, it's not. I can't let you do that, Ariadne. You'd need supervision. You know that. And I am not in Paris and no one else is. And don't suggest Miles, I knew you were going to do that.'

Ariadne swallowed her words annoyed. How the heck had he guessed?

'Fine then. Can I please have Eames' phone number?'

Arthur sighed again.

'Ariadne, Eames won't agree either.'

' I just want to call him to see what he's up to. I miss him. And I don't know how to get in touch with him.'

'Right. That's your only reason. He doesn't even have a PASIV anyway.'

'Like I said, I wasn't going to...'

'Ariadne, please. I need you to focus on school right now.'

'I can do both, Arthur. Look, I've done it before. During our mission, do you think I just skipped school?'

Arthur paused and arched an eyebrow.

'You didn't?'

'Oh my God, Arthur, is that your opinion of me? That I am a slacker who skips school? No, for your information I went just about every day and did all my assignments.'

'But how did you handle the work load? I mean I gave you a lot of assignments myself...'

'Well, it involved some serious cramming and coffee sessions, but I got through it unscathed and with excellent results on both ends too, which only goes to show that I can handle pressure very well. So really, that's not a problem...'

'Is that why you looked so tired all the time? I was beginning to worry.'

Ariadne's heart stopped for a moment. He had worried! That was so sweet of him.

'Really? You noticed that?'

'Well, the dark circles under your eyes and you kept whispering 'stay awake' to yourself.'

'Oh, I thought no one heard that.'

'Our desks were close, so I couldn't help it...'

'Yeah, of course. I know, right, I'm such an idiot. I should have known you have great hearing. Otherwise you wouldn't be the Point Man...' she babbled.

'Yeah, that's definitely why I have the job.'

An awkward silence ensued. Ariadne waited patiently for him to continue.

'Ariadne? Still there?'

'Yeah, I was just waiting for you to make your decision.'

'Decision? Ariadne, I don't have to decide. I know. I am not giving you a PASIV.'

'Okay then. Maybe I'll buy one from the black market then. I can afford it now,' she replied irritated.

'They're really hard to find. If not impossible.'

'I don't care. I'm sure money will solve this issue. You can find anything if you have enough money. I'll make sure to get one. I have good credentials, an impressive resumé, I don't have a criminal record and I've got considerable experience in this field, so I'm sure I can solve this issue.'

'That's really cute, but it doesn't work that way.'

Ariadne frowned. He made 'cute' sound like a bad word.

'Well, if money will not suffice, I do have some connections. I am sure Mr. Saito can assist me with this. We wouldn't refuse me since it would be to his benefit as well for me to get a good training, just in case...'

'Please stop being so immature.'

'I am taking this seriously, Arthur. Are you?'

'I just...'

'It doesn't matter. I'll get one. That is unless you want to help me.'

'I'd like nothing more Ariadne, but I can't give you a PASIV. Ask me anything else. I would do anything else for you. Just not this.'

Ariadne bit her lip.

'Anything?'

'Anything...' Arthur said warily.

'And if you can't do this other thing either?'

'I'll try my best to.'

'Okay. Fine. Sing me a song.'

'What...?'

'You heard me.'

'Why...?'

'Well, you said to ask for anything and since you're not giving me a PASIV, I think it's only fair for you to sing me a song.'

'I am not singing.'

'Fine, then give me a PASIV.'

'That wasn't the deal.'

'Sure it was. Either sing or give me a PASIV.'

'Ariadne, I will do neither.'

'But you said I could ask you for anything,' she insisted.

'Yeah, anything _relevant_.'

'Well sorry, but you didn't mention that when you said I could ask you anything.'

'Well, I am saying it now.'

'Singing me a song would be relevant though,' Ariadne persisted.

'Oh really? Please enlighten me. How is it relevant?'

'Well, music is a very important part of our work. Where would we be now without Edith Piaf's wonderful tune? So singing to me is very relevant.'

'Good night Ariadne,' Arthur said amused.

'Wait, we haven't discussed the PASIV situation!'

'I'm hanging up now. Get some rest, okay? See you in a year.'

'This isn't the end, Arthur. I will not give up on this!'

'I know, I know,' Arthur replied, smiling to himself. _And I'm okay with that. _

'You will have to consider my request,' she punctuated.

'Looking forward to that. Bye, Ariadne.'

He hung up.

She groaned and hung up as well, throwing the phone on the bed.

Stupid Arthur.

No matter, she would find a way to dream again. With or without him. She wouldn't back down just because he was against it.

Stuck up little weasel.

* * *

Arthur stared at the phone for a couple of moments.

He just couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She could be so persistent and crazy when she wanted to.

But that was Ariadne for you.


	5. Chapter 5

_So it's time for a new chapter guys! This one is a bit shorter but it's got a bonus. Some of you have requested an Eames phone call so I thought it would only be fitful to add him to the story. Enjoy:)_

_Thanks to all reviewers and readers, you save me from the insidious writer blocks. Hope you like this chapter and if you don't you can always tell me what you think in a review :)_

5.

The fifth phone call was made five days later.

Ariadne was having coffee with two mates from college; Brian and Elise. They were chatting about the latest project they had been assigned and Brian was teasing Ariadne, saying she'd probably finish it by tomorrow, when her phone started ringing.

She pulled it out of her bag, but upon seeing who the caller was, she politely excused herself to go outside.

'Who is the bloke you're ditching us for?' Brian shouted after her.

'He's no one,' Ariadne yelled back, pushing open the front door and stepping out into the breezy autumn afternoon.

'Aha, so it's a he!' Brian yelled victoriously.

'Shut up!'

'Ariadne?' a gruff, husky voice asked from the other end. She stared at it a bit confused. This was Arthur's number, but it surely didn't sound like him. It sounded like…

'Eames? Is that you?' she asked in shock.

'Ah, darling I knew it was you. Who else would Arthur put in his phone as Bishop,' Eames replied chuckling.

'Bishop? After my totem? Well, that's not very creative, I'm afraid.'

'I'm glad we can agree on that,' he said smoothly. 'But when has Arthur ever put an effort into being the least bit imaginative?'

'Oh, it only happens when he is around you, Eames,' she replied fondly.

'Of course, he would be helpless without me. You would all be.'

'So, how have you been, Eames? We haven't talked in ages. You don't know how much I've missed you!'

'Oh, I think I can imagine, darling. After all, you don't get to meet an attractive English man every day, do you? I miss you too, sunshine. It's been quite dull without you here. Arthur's been nothing but a wet blanket.'

'I've noticed he's unusually grumpy. But what have you been up to?'

'You know, the usual, another job, another rich prat who thinks his wife is trying to kill him. It's a terrible waste of our talent, if you ask me. I would prefer an inception right about now.'

'Oh yeah, what is life without the constant threat of falling into Limbo,' Ariadne replied, rolling her eyes.

'Come off it, darling, you know you enjoyed it. It was the best job we ever had.'

'Weren't you the one complaining throughout the mission how it was all in vain?'

'Oh, that was Arthur, pet, I was the blonde tart in the sexy dress,' he joked.

'Well, I do admit it wasn't half bad, though for a moment there, I really thought we were done for, especially since Cobb…'

'Had a thing for his deceased wife, yes we know, we were all there. I know he's all better now but I still wouldn't go on a mission with that man again,' he said laughing. 'The poor chap is a trouble magnet.'

'Hopefully now he's put that behind him. He hasn't come back, has he?'

'No and I don't think he has any intention of doing that and I don't blame him. The jobs are getting stale.'

'Yeah, that's got to be the reason he's not coming back,' she replied laughing.

'Enough about me, how is Paris treating you sweetheart? Cashed in that fat paycheck yet?'

'Well, I opened a new bank account and stored it there. I'll pay my doctorate with it,' she said sheepishly.

'Ariadne, you're in the city of lights and you decide to use that money to pay for your studies? How about a huge yacht or some exorbitant piece of jewellery? Go crazy a little, you are allowed, you know.'

'No thanks, Eames, that's not my style, but I'm sure you went crazy for the both of us,' she said smiling.

'You bet, there's a lovely villa in Monte Carlo with my name on it…'

'Eames! What the hell are you doing with my phone?' a sharp voice suddenly interrupted them.

It was Arthur, of course. He was standing in front of Eames, arms folded, looking anything but pleased.

'Arthur?' Ariadne asked surprised.

Eames flashed him a brilliant smile and pointed at the phone.

'Do you mind? The client called,' he lied.

Arthur seemed to relax a little. 'Oh.'

'I wasn't just going to let it ring. It would be very unprofessional,' Eames added.

'Fine, finish the conversation,' he relented.

'Oh and ask him about the sketches he received yesterday,' Arthur added walking towards his desk.

Eames complied.

Ariadne was barely holding in her laughter as she tried to come up with an answer.

'Terrible you say?' Eames echoed. 'Absolutely dreadful even? Goodness, I knew it was bad, but really this is too much…'

Arthur raised a brow.

'What is going on?'

'It seems that the client is very displeased with our services,' Eames said, faking distress.

Arthur snatched the phone from him, taking a deep breath.

'This is Arthur, is there a problem with the sketches?' he asked, waiting for the answer.

He was met with complete silence. Ariadne froze.

Arthur interpreted the silence as something else.

'I have double-checked them myself and they were fine,' he added. 'I admit they were not excellent but our current architect is…'

'Not me?' Ariadne asked.

Arthur almost dropped the phone.

'Ariadne?'

'You sound surprised.'

'What the… Eames!' he yelled upset.

'Hey, hey, it's okay, Eames was just…' Ariadne intervened.

'You went through my phone and called her?' Arthur asked scandalized.

'Oh, shut up you dunce, I just wanted to know how she is doing.'

'How did you know her number was in my phone?'

'Oh, right, because I had no idea you had talked to her before,' she heard Eames reply. 'Please, do not insult my abilities.'

'You could have just asked me.'

'No, I couldn't have because you always act like a complete sod whenever I ask about her.'

'That is not true,' he protested. 'I have never…'

'I'd suggest you stop right there before you embarrass yourself completely in front of her,' he said, pointing at the phone.

Arthur sighed and mentally kicked himself.

'I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Ariadne. Eames and I…tend to get into many arguments,' he excused himself.

'Duly noted,' she replied awkwardly.

'And he does not care for other people's possessions,' he added.

'Don't worry, I'm really happy he called. It was good talking to him again. I missed his antics.'

'You would be the only one,' he murmured.

She laughed.

'So, are you okay? How is everything going?' she asked.

'Everything is the same really. What did you two talk about anyways?' he asked sharply.

She could have sworn there was something in his tone, but she shrugged it off.

'Oh you know, catching up with each other's lives, talking about inception…that's all.'

'Really?' he asked, staring at Eames who had walked over to his desk and had his back turned.

'Yes. Nothing else, I mean maybe we would've discussed other topics but you showed up and…'

'I interrupted you guys. Next time, I'll give him some time before I walk in on him,' he replied amused.

'That would be very kind of you,' she bit back.

'You didn't ask him about what we talked, right?' Arthur asked cryptically.

'What we talked?' she asked, playing dumb.

'You know what I'm talking about, Ariadne,' he said, his voice low. 'I hope you didn't ask him about that. Eames might be crazy enough to do it.'

'Even if I had talked to Eames about it, I wouldn't tell you,' she replied annoyed. 'And why do you go assuming I'd immediately ask him for a PASIV? He's my friend, you know. We _do_ talk about other things.'

'Fair enough, my apologies.'

'Apologies accepted.'

'...Does that mean you and I are not friends then? Since with me you don't breach other subjects?' he asked, irritation seeping into his voice.

'Excuse me? You're the one who has been avoiding all of my questions, Arthur. I have asked you several times…'

'About the job, about the new architect, about getting back into the field,' Arthur enumerated sardonically. 'Oh, and about the PASIV, of course.'

'Oh, honestly, that's your excuse? I wasn't _personal _enough? What was I going to ask you?'

'I don't know, you seemed to have no problems with Eames.'

'I wasn't _more_ personal with him. You _know_ that,' she snapped. 'We've been together through a lot.'

'_All_ of us have been together through a lot,' he rectified.

'It's not the same thing,' she corrected him. 'You and I have been closer.'

'No we haven't,' he denied it.

'Then why would you ask me if we're friends?' she snapped.

'Because I consider you a friend, just like Cobb does,' Arthur said weakly.

'Is that so? Too bad we didn't do a lot of friendly things.'

'It was a _job_.'

'Can we move on already? We've been through the whole 'job' argument.'

'No, we haven't,' Arthur insisted. 'I don't understand why you're upset.'

'Try and guess. I'm sure you'll get it right eventually.'

'Alright, look, I'm sorry I haven't given you all the answers you wanted, but you only ask me about things you know I am not entitled to tell you.'

'You know that's not true. You just don't trust me, Arthur.'

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'It's not about that.'

'Then I don't understand…'

'Forget what I said, I'm just really tired and I'm not thinking straight. We'll talk another time, okay?'

'So you're just going to hang up like a coward?'

'Damn it, Ariadne, I can't do this right now,' he hissed.

'Fine, let me make it easier for you.'

She hung up.

He let out a groan and dropped his head on his desk.

'Why is she being so difficult?' he muttered.

When he turned around, he saw Eames was glaring at him.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' he asked angrily.

'Nothing. There's nothing wrong,' he replied monotonously and got up to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, here's the brand new chapter I've been working on for the past couple of days (writer's block and rewrites, yep) . I hope you enjoy it :)_

_ I can't believe I got so many reviews for the last chapter, thanks so much you guys, you are amazing! Keep being awesome, okay?_

_As for this chapter, well if you thought Ariadne was a bit childish before, you're really going to get a sample of what 'childish' really means :)) Hopefully, you'll like it. If not, I'd love to hear your suggestions on just about anything, they're quite helpful :) _

_So, without further ado..._

6.

The sixth phone call was made four days later.

Although Ariadne would have said it had been several days. She had lost track of time a little since she had been extremely busy with college and being angry with Arthur. Sometimes, the professors would catch her muttering to herself in the middle of classes and they'd give her the weird eye, but she'd just shrug her shoulders and blame it all on Arthur. Not that she could say that out loud, but she felt better yelling at him mentally.

However, it was Arthur who made the call.

Eames had knocked him on the head five times already how he was being a 'miserable twat' and how he had behaved atrociously and that he was lucky to have Ariadne in his life. He was ready to agree with the first two things, though not wholeheartedly, but the third was a bit too much for him to consider. Of course Ariadne was a great person, she was smart, kind, dedicated and funny, but she was not the first person or first female for that matter, to have those traits. He had met numerous women who were just like her, or shared similar features, so she did not stand out to him for that particular reason. He was grateful to her for completely different reasons, the most important being that she had basically saved their lives. Therefore, he believed he appreciated her as a human being and as a work colleague and that he felt for her the same way he felt about Dom, even though it had been his fault they had been about to die. In other words, when he considered Ariadne, he didn't consider a woman, but mainly a colleague.

'You're telling me you don't feel anything for her,' Eames concluded.

'Yes,' he replied simply. 'It's just how it is.'

He chose to call her in the evening to apologize.

Ariadne was taking a bath. After four days of gruelling work she finally had some time for herself, so to speak. For once in her life she had filled the bath tub with water, instead of just taking a very quick shower, and was ready to sink in with a glass of apple juice, a novel and maybe some cheese cake.

Her iPod was placed somewhere above her head on a shelf and she had put the Pina Colada song on.

'_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long_!' she started singing happily, taking a sip from the carton of juice.

Her body was just getting really warm and the hot water was spreading from her fingers to her toes, when her cell phone started ringing.

'Go away,' she muttered annoyed. She really didn't want to stretch all the way to the small basket next to the tub. She ignored it.

The ringing persisted however, even if she chose to turn up the music and sing louder. And even if she tried her hardest, she couldn't _not _hear the loud beeping noise coming from the phone.

She groaned and rose on her knees, fumbling for her phone.

Her hands were wet and slippery so she dropped it on the floor. Growing angrier and angrier, she lunged forward to grab it, but she almost fell out of the tub.

'You suck!' she yelled as she finally managed to snatch her phone from the floor.

Unfortunately, she had already pressed some buttons and Arthur heard her scream.

'Um, I do?' he asked awkwardly.

Ariadne steadied the phone between her shoulder and her cheek and fell back in the tub.

Arthur heard some splashes. He gulped. What was she doing in there?

'Hello?' she answered.

'Not a good time?'

'...Arthur.'

'Hi.'

'Hello.'

'Yes, you already said that.'

'What?'

'I said you already said that. When you answered.'

'That was just a 'hello, who is this' hello,' she explained.

'Right. That's true. So hello to you too I guess.'

'Hello.'

'Yeah, now we are being repetitive.'

'No, you are,' she said, looking around, uncomfortable. She was naked and in a bath tub full of water and she was talking to Arthur. She somehow felt very self conscious.

'Well...the reason I called is to apologize for the other day.'

'The other day? Wasn't it some days ago?'

'Yeah, I guess, some days ago...'

'So, you don't even remember the thing you're apologizing for,' she said slightly amused.

He chuckled.

'It was four days ago.'

'Wasn't it six or seven actually?' she asked, scratching her neck.

'Uh, no, I'm pretty sure it was four days ago.'

'Huh, it felt like more than that.'

'Now look who is forgetful.'

'Yes, well I have had a lot of work to do,' she defended herself.

'College giving you a hard time?'

'You have no idea...'

'Sorry about that.'

'You're not the one giving the assignments, so it's alright.'

'But I gave you assignments during the job.'

Why was he bringing that up? She frowned.

'I don't want to talk about that right now. I don't want to talk about your job or my job or anyone else's job.'

'I wasn't even going to bring it up, but it joggled my memory and I felt it was ironical since...'

'Okay, okay, you don't have to explain so much. I got it.'

'Yeah, I tend to do that,' he said, feeling out of place.

'Sometimes it's useful, sometimes...not so much.'

'Good to know. So, I am sorry for snapping at you.'

He said it so quickly and out of the blue that she had to blink several times to register what he had said.

'You didn't snap. I did most of the snapping actually,' Ariadne rectified.

'Well...I was fairly stupid too.'

'Too? _I _wasn't stupid.'

'No, of course not. Okay, let me rephrase. I was rash and I was impolite and I apologize for making you feel that way.'

'What way?'

'Well, the way that made you hang up. I know I was being rude and maybe a bit immature.'

'Okay...'

'I mean you can talk to Eames any time you want.'

'Aha...'

'And you can ask him anything you like and you can ask me anything you like as well, but I might not always answer due to certain circumstances, but I will try.'

'Well...'

'Also, I know you are not being the distant one here. I mean it's obvious that, considering my field of work and our common ground, I would be the distant one, so I apologize for assuming you only talk about...'

'So, you agree that you are distant and that I am not so distant. That's very nice, but do you think you should _continue _being distant?'

'When needed.'

'Which is...?'

'Sometimes, but not all the time I guess. I'm not always distant towards Dom. So I'm not always going to be distant towards you.'

'Can you please stop comparing me to Cobb? It's getting a bit uncomfortable.'

'Sorry, it's just you and he are very similar in my mind. I mean I tend to have similar reactions towards you two.'

'That's...good I guess,' she replied, feeling slightly disappointed.

'So, are we good?' he asked after some moments.

'Oh, just like that?'

'What do you mean?'

'You make an effort to recite your apology without a single pause and I automatically have to forgive you. And then everything goes back to normal,' she replied dryly.

'First off, I didn't _recite _my apology, I meant it, secondly...'

'Arthur, you didn't need to apologise.'

'What...?'

'You didn't do anything.'

He heard her sigh.

'I...'

'Yeah, nothing _really _happened. We didn't have a fight. I just stormed out. Well stormed out on the phone. Yeah, maybe you were immature, yes I let my temper get the better of me, it was just one of those things that happen that don't mean much. There's nothing to apologise for.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'So let me get this straight, first off, you tell me that my apology sounds practiced and then you say I shouldn't have apologised at all.'

'So?'

'You are _so_ predictable, Ariadne.'

Ariadne frowned.

'I think you're confusing the meaning of 'predictable', Arthur.'

'No, I'm not. See, you're just like all the other women, contradictory and indecisive. First you say something, then you mean something else, then you deny everything.'

She felt strange. He had indirectly insulted her and called her a woman. It was a strange evening.

'Oh, _that's_ what you meant by it. I actually thought you'd come up with something more creative. Eames was right,' she replies snarkily.

'There you go again. Predictable,' Arthur replied, smiling into the phone.

She moved in the tub, trying to adjust her phone better. He heard some splashes here and there.

Now he was almost 80% sure she was in the bathroom, most likely in a bath tub. But maybe she was wearing clothes.

'What? My reaction to your comment?' she asked upset. 'Sorry, I can't be all 'awww you're so sweet' when you describe me in such an unflattering way.'

'Well, that's how you are. It's the naked truth.'

He instantly regretted saying that. She was probably naked. Oh, no.

God, he hated himself.

'You're the one to speak,' she said quickly, covering her chest with her hands.

'Pardon?'

'You're worse. You're fickle and paradoxical most of the times.'

'My job requires it,' Arthur said with a smile.

'I can use that excuse too,' Ariadne bit back.

'So you admit to being that?'

'No. You're an ass for twisting my words.'

'There you go again. Predictable.'

'Okay, fine. I am so going to surprise you, just you wait,' she huffed, hiding a secret smile.

'Yeah, you just blew all your chances of surprising me, since I'm always going to expect...'

But he was cut off when...

'_If you like pina coladas! And getting caught in the rain! If you're not into yoga! If you have half a brain!_'

For a moment he froze. He felt like a deer caught in the headlight.

Then he recognized the song and his shoulders started sagging slowly.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She was singing him that song, while naked in her bath tub. All evidence pointed towards that.

He started laughing, despite himself.

'Ariadne, are you singing the Pina Colada song?'

She repeated the chorus.

'Okay, you're singing the Pina Colada song,' he said in resignation.

Ariadne kept singing happily, but she was moving too much (dancing to the song, he imagined) and the cell phone slipped into the bath tub and the connection was interrupted.

She didn't notice it fall from her shoulders because she was just laughing too hard.

But Arthur definitely noticed her voice was gone.

* * *

_Yes, yes, I know, bath tub phone call? Cliche, I know :)) But not all cliches are bad. _

_Show some love (or hate) and click on the review button :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone :) Super late update I know, I am a horrible with commitments. I am sorry for this inconvenience, really, but I am a sporadic writer. But here's the new chapter, fresh out of my overly-jammed brain. I really hope you like it.

I wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, I didn't expect so many so I feel really happy you're reading my story and giving me new ideas, so many thanks and warm hugs to:** Legal-Assassin-006, Kayley Taylor, franks-not-dead, Meda Plaster Caster, lily forever, lily forever, alekeneka, ElfMaidenOfLight, Gigi Walker, Cassiopeia6, **you guys are brilliant.

* * *

Oh I beg you cannot follow  
Oh I ask you wanna always  
Be the ocean where unravel  
Be my only, be the water and waiting  
You're my river running high, run deep run wild

Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers

7.

The seventh phone call was made two hours later by Ariadne.

She wanted to explain why she had hung up, that it had been an accident, and that she hadn't meant to leave him like that, but maybe it wouldn't be such a stretch to assume she also wanted to talk to him a bit more.

She dialled his number and waited.

He answered quickly, but there was a pause. She waited.

'Are you going to sing again?' Arthur asked cautiously.

'No, Arthur, you're safe,' Ariadne replied relieved and started laughing.

'One can never know with you,' Arthur confessed. He was lying in bed with a book in his lap, staring at the clean white hotel wall in front of him, trying to find any imperfections in it. He saw a small crack on the left, towards the desk. It was probably the result of a small earthquake.

'Well, this time you can rest assured. I mean I even called to make sure that my singing won't be the last thing you hear tonight,' she said, tongue in cheek.

'I wouldn't have minded a great deal,' Arthur said quietly.

Ariadne pretended she had not heard that.

'I also called because I didn't want you thinking I hung up on purpose. I dropped the phone in the bath tub.'

Arthur smiled and nodded his head. Yes, now he had official proof that she had been taking a bath when he had called.

'Yeah, I figured.'

'Sorry about that.'

'You know, you needn't have called for such a small thing.'

'It wasn't so small. I hate it when people hang up on me like that without any explanation, so I don't like doing it to others.'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you hang up on me last time we talked? I mean before tonight.'

'That was entirely different. There was a valid reason at hand. And the explanation was obvious.'

'Still, going by what you said, you did to me what you hate being done to. So, you are contradicting yourself, or being a hypocrite.'

'Oh my God. _Seriously_?'

'I was merely pointing out the discrepancy between your words and your actions,' he said, smiling to himself. He knew this would annoy her.

'Are you really going to play that card? You know you deserved it, logics aside.'

'I never said I didn't. In fact, I recall telling you that. That's why I called you. '

'And I hung up on you _again_. Seems like I'm not such a great phone person, after all,' she surmised.

'First off, there is no such thing as a 'phone person'. Secondly, you have nothing to worry about.'

'Well, I was not worried about hanging up that time you were an ass.'

'But you felt bad now, even though it was an accident,' Arthur concluded shaking his head.

'A little. Because I wasn't angry. In fact, we were having a normal, pleasant conversation.'

'Don't worry, it was about to veer off into dangerous territory soon.'

'It's become a habit, I know. We should stop.'

Arthur frowned. 'Talking?'

'Um, no...talking about certain things. No, actually, getting into arguments while talking.'

'But that wouldn't really _be_ talking, you know.'

'So...should we just stop talking?' she asked.

'It might be a solution,' he said, feeling his heart dig into his chest. 'But not necessarily the _only_ solution.'

'So what other solution do we have? I mean I'm still going to bring it up. At least sometimes.'

'Bring up what?'

'You know...working, getting back on the team, making sure whoever is your current Architect now gets the sack...'

He chuckled.

'He's not so bad...this new Architect. He reminds me of you sometimes.'

'Oh, come on.'

'He does!'

'No he doesn't.'

'I just said...'

'You're lying. He can't remind you of me. You're just saying that to make me feel like I'm still part of the team.'

Arthur felt attacked by her bluntness.

'I'm not trying to make you feel anything, Ariadne. He's just very keen and passionate about his work and I even told him about you...'

'I mean, Cobb reminds you of me,' she interrupted him. 'Does everyone remind you of me?'

'Don't be silly. I never said that. I said _you _remind me of Cobb. Not the other way around. This is the first person who reminded me of _you_. No one else has ever reminded me of you, just so you know.'

Ariadne rolled her eyes and sighed into the phone. The Point Man, always giving long explanations, never using any real words.

'Okay, I got it, no need to repeat it seven hundred times!'

'Well, you were the one who insisted that he...'

'So you told him about me?'

'...yeah.'

'What did you tell him? I hope nothing bad. I hope he doesn't think you hired a mindless teenager.'

'Paranoid much? I just told him general things about you.'

'How general?'

'I didn't tell him about your undying love for the Pina Colada song, if that's what's eating you,' he replied dryly.

'Just tell me what you told him.'

'Why does it matter so much?'

'It doesn't. I'm just curious...to see how you would describe me.'

'A bit self-centred, aren't you?'

'Not in the least, only I would need to defend myself in case you slandered me.'

'I only spoke the truth.'

'Which would be?'

'You know it yourself. I don't need to tell you.'

'Fine. Don't tell me anything. I mean I told my roommate about you too, but I guess you don't want to know what I told her.'

There was a heavy pause.

'Ariadne, I really hope you weren't stupid enough to divulge anything about our field of work.'

Ariadne literally gasped. And Arthur heard it as clear as the tolling of bells.

Her hands started trembling.

'I guess you did hire a mindless teenager then.'

Her voice was so empty that he physically felt cold.

'Ariadne, I swear I didn't mean to imply...'

'Please, Arthur, you have every right to question me. I am the inexperienced novice.'

'I know you would never tell...'

'That is why you were so adamant about calling me stupid.'

'I meant it in another way.'

'What way exactly?'

'Well, let's be frank, what else could you have told her about me?'

'What are you saying?'

'You had to mention work.'

'No. I never mentioned it once. To anyone.'

'That's impossible. Look, you can't say anything about me, except that I'm the Point Man. I am my work. This is who I am!'

Ariadne flinched.

'No...no, you're not...' she began, her voice cracking.

'You don't even know me. You said it yourself. What could you say besides work?'

'If you stopped being a jerk for a second I would tell you.'

'I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I'm just really stressed out and I don't need any more worries. I have enough on my plate as it is, I can't be considerate right now. Everything that has to do with the team makes me...unreasonable.'

'...are you okay?'

'I don't know anymore,' he said, his hand covering his eyes like a weak, battered shield.

'Arthur. Tell me.'

'No.'

'I want to know what's making you so unhappy.'

'I'm not unhappy.'

'Fine. Then tell me what's making you _miserable_.'

'I am just a little bit overworked. That is all.'

'You won't tell me anything else?'

'You know how work can be. Stressful. It can wear you down. Doesn't mean I am unhappy, but I'm not exactly fine either. I'm just in a bad place right now. But tomorrow, I'm going to be okay.'

'Tomorrow...what if you won't be?'

'Then, the day after that.'

'I told her you never wear jeans. And probably never did. In your life.'

'...what?'

'I told her you always wear suits and you always look like you're trying to get out of them, but you don't, because you're responsible. I told her you always respect your rules and make others do the same. I told her you feel horrible about every little mistake you make and that you're way too hard on yourself. I told her you're an engineer I worked with on an internship. I told her you never drank coffee, just strong black tea. I told her you look like a completely different person with your eyes closed. When she asked me how I'd seen you asleep, I told her you had been working late one night and I saw you dozing off at your desk. I told her you still frowned in your sleep. I also told her I never saw you again after my internship was done. She asked me why and I said I heard you'd been promoted.'

When she was done, she felt there could be nothing else left to say. She was barren.

Arthur had lowered on his back and his head had fallen in his pillow. He was blinking rapidly, trying to piece everything together. He felt he was under the ocean and he was barely breathing while his lungs were filling with water.

'I have worn jeans before,' he mumbled after a while.

'Oh...well, see, then, I told her only lies. So no harm done,' she said quickly, feeling slightly hurt.

'... you were right about me. But why did you tell her anything to begin with?'

She didn't answer.

'Did you also tell about Cobb? Or Eames?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Didn't feel the need to.'

'...you felt a need to talk about me?'

'Arthur, what is making you feel so worn out?' she asked, avoiding the question.

'There's this thought in my head,' he began, 'that I'd sometimes love to be that engineer you were talking about. I'd love to fall asleep on a desk and not have to...think about it.'

'You want...a normal life?'

'I'm the normal guy in a strange world. I want it the other way around.'

'I understand.'

'And it's more than normality. It's about being flawed. I'd like to be wrong without someone paying for it.'

'You know, that can be applied in real life too.'

'You know what I mean. I can _never_ make a mistake. It's...'

'Maddening?'

'Stressful.'

'And maddening.'

'Forget it. I've been spewing shit like this since I started working. Every now and then I get the feeling that I'd be better off being mediocre. It goes away after a while. And then I realize I'm great where I am and that I was a moron before.'

'But it doesn't go away, because it comes back...it's a recurring thing.'

'Yeah. But the important thing is that it doesn't dominate me. I push it back.'

'How far back?'

'As far as I can.'

'Is that where you push me?' she asked.

He groaned and mumbled something incoherently.

'What did you say?'

'I don't have to push you back.'

'Cuz you _don't_ need to talk about me,' she said placidly.

'You're already far away, Ariadne. Life's already pushing you back for me. I have a new Architect, you have your college life in Paris. Maybe we'll work next year. Maybe not. Who knows where I'll be next year.'

'Hey! You promised. You promised I'd come back. Don't you dare take it back! Don't even try it.'

'I'm just telling you, you're not always where you planned you would be.'

'Thanks for the fortune cookie. You're right, you are spewing shit.'

He started laughing bitterly.

'God, there is _no_ winning with you.'

'I am not going anywhere. I'll be here in a year, in ten years, in _twenty_. I _am_ going to work with you again.'

'You sound very sure about that.'

'I am.'

Arthur smiled.

Ariadne took a deep breath.

'I have to go now,' she mumbled.

'Yeah, it's late.'

'Get some sleep.'

'Not a chance.'

'Why the heck not?'

'I don't want to risk it.'

'Risk what?'

'Being a completely different person,' he said, alluding to her previous words.

'Good night,' she said, smiling reluctantly into the phone.

'Ariadne?'

'Yeah?'

'I didn't tell him anything about you. I thought he'd never understand.'

Ariadne heard him say good night. She nodded her head. But she didn't shut the phone. She stood waiting with the phone glued to her ear.

She was shocked.


End file.
